Troubled Past
by writer2be812
Summary: Bella has got herself in some bad stuff, and as a last resort Renee sends her to Forks to get away from it all. But will Bella's past come back to haunt her? Things become interesting as Edward starts to think he made a mistake... Bad summary, sorry R
1. Welcome to Forks

I stepped off the plane and looked at my surroundings, Seattle, Washington

I stepped off the plane and looked at my surroundings, Seattle, Washington. Home, sweet home I guess. I have always hated it here, I am one for the sunlight, and _this_ well this was _not _sunshine. It is quite the opposite actually, but it wasn't like it was my choice to come here, my mother made me. She did it because she couldn't handle me anymore, I was too much for her, but who could blame her, I'm horrible.

I walked towards baggage claim while keeping an eye out for Charlie, I mean Dad. He was supposed to be here when my plane landed, but I couldn't see him in the crowd of people. Just I pulled my last bag off the conveyor belt, when Charlie came huffing over. He smiled warmly at me and gave me a hug.

"Sorry Bells, last minute thing at work." My dad is a sheriff, Sheriff Swan to be exact. "My you have grown," he breathed, stepping back to look at me fully. "I've missed you Bells."

"Its fine, and I have missed you too Dad."

"Is that all?" he asked, nodding towards my two duffle bags. I nodded and he picked up one and started walking towards the exit, I hitched the other one over my shoulder and followed him out.

It was a long ride home, and very quiet too. I just stared out the window into the never-ending forest. Every once in awhile Charlie would look over at me with a sympathetic smile. It took him a whole hour to speak, and when he did, I only wanted him to stop. "Bells, I'm really glad you are out here, I just wish it wasn't under the circumstances that it is…" he began, but I cut him off.

"Dad, can we please just _not _talk about it. I came out here for a reason, and that was to get away from my past. So it would help if you just didn't bring it up anymore." Charlie looked hurt as he nodded his head. I quickly added, "I'm sorry Dad, its just, I don't know, I just really don't want to think about it now, okay?"

"That's reasonable," he said with a sad smile. And that was it for our conversation the rest of the way to the house. He just sighed heavily every now and then. I knew what he wanted to hear, why I had done what I done. But I didn't want to tell him, I am ashamed of myself for what I did, I don't ever want to think about it again. My past is in my past, and that is where it is going to stay.

About an hour later we were pulling into the gravel driveway of the little house that my parents lived in when they were together. I think it still drives my dad crazy that my mother is remarried. He won't admit it but he still loves her, I can see it in the way he looks at me, he own little replica of Renee. The house was still very much the same, but now there was a marvelous, old, red Chevy truck parked in the driveway. I turned to my dad and gave him a questioning stare.

"It's yours Bells," he said nodding at the truck. "It use to belong to Billy Black, but since the accident he hasn't been able to drive it. Just think of it was a welcome gift."

"Thanks Dad, its great, I love it."  
"Your welcome." He said with a huge smile on his face. I could tell he was very proud of himself for doing something right. I just smiled and looked at my truck, I really did love it.

When I got out of the car Dad threw the keys at me and told me to unlock the door while he got my bags out of the car. I unlocked the door and it felt like a flashflood of memories hit me, good memories, the ones that I like. I walked in the house and I wasn't surprised that it looked almost exactly like it did when I was younger. The living room furniture is the same, the colors on the walls are the same, and everything is still the same. The lack of change somehow made me feel safe here. I let my hand reach out and touch the wall as I walked up the stairs and down the hall to my old bedroom. The door was slightly cracked open. When I touched the door it creaked open enough for me to walk through. I smiled; it was just how I remembered it. But instead of a crib, a twin size bed took its place. In the corner there was a computer, a big chunky computer, but a computer nonetheless. Then my eyes fell on the rocking chair, I nearly cried, I didn't think it would still be here. I walked over to it and sat down, rubbing my hands along the arms. I loved this chair. I closed my eyes and slowly began to rock back and forth. It felt so familiar to me. I jumped out of my skin when I heard Charlie's voice behind me.

"Sorry I haven't got around to decorating it, you can do whatever you want with it."

"Oh, its fine. I actually like that it's still the same." I said smiling back at him. He nodded and said something about a sports game being on and headed downstairs. I loved that he isn't like my mother; he let me have my peace to unpack. He wasn't really great with the whole emotion thing anyways. I'm really glad that he doesn't try either.

When I finished unpacking and putting all my things in their respectable places, I grabbed my bath things and went to take a shower. The only drag about this is that there was only one bathroom for Dad and I to share. Oh well, I thought, its not like I'm like other girls that spend hours in the bathroom getting ready. I was praying that the hot water would work as I started the shower. As soon the water got warm enough I got in. The hot water felt completely relaxing and it cleared my head.

_"He isn't good for you Haley, you need to trust me." I pleaded with her._

"_I don't care what you think Bells, he's my boyfriend, not yours. Just stay out of my business, okay?" she snapped back at me but added quickly "Look, I'm sorry, I just can take care of myself. Don't worry about me."_

I slammed my head against the wall of the shower and cursed myself. Bella, I said to myself, you just need to stop thinking about it. But I can't stop thinkingabout it, I argued back. I shook my head; I can't believe I'm having an argument with myself. I am completely crazy, but I didn't need this act to figure _that_ out, it was pretty clear already. I grimaced, I didn't use to be like this, not at all, but I guess this just happens to people. I turned off the water just as I heard a knock on the door, crap, he heard me. He asked me what the bang was and I told him that I just slipped and I'll be okay. I heard his footsteps retreating down the stairs and sighed in relief. I pulled back the curtain and wrapped a towel tight around me. After grapping my bath things I made my way back to my room to get dressed. I wasn't hungry so I decided to just slip into my pajamas and go to sleep.

I walked to the top of the stairs and called down to Charlie, informing him that I was going to bed. He said goodnight and I walked back to my room. My mind was clear, as I got comfortable in my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was falling asleep to the sound of the rain hitting my window. Maybe I could get use to this place after all.

**A/N: Okay so this is my first chapter. Let me know what you think. Already finished the second chapter, butttt I'm not putting it up until I get reviews on this one. So, please let me know.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone this is an author note. I'm sorry for neglecting all of you and my stories. I just recently got a new charger for my laptop and I will be returning to all of my stories and try to finish them the best I can. **

**I hope you guys don't hate me. **


End file.
